


take me out (take me home)

by bezziemates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, all fluff no angst they're idiots in love, kara hits lena with a baseball, then they're gay for the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezziemates/pseuds/bezziemates
Summary: Lena doesn’t know how long it’s been before she wakes up to see wide blue eyes way too close to her face.“Hi. I’m so, so, so glad you’re awake. I am so sorry. It was a total accident. Please don’t sue me. I am beyond sorry. Very, very sorry,” the woman in front of her says, leaning back and moving into her seat to give Lena some space to breathe.Or, Kara’s playing baseball in the park and swingsjust a littletoo hard, and the ball hits Lena right in the head. And Lena fallsjust a littlein love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 697





	take me out (take me home)

**Author's Note:**

> this idea randomly popped into my head, and i just had to write it. with all the supercorp angst going on in the show right now, i thought we should get some fluff to combat it!!! angst who i don’t know her??? i only know fluff
> 
> hope it doesn’t suck, sorry for any mistakes, enjoy fellas

“Lena, seriously. Go and take a break before I get Jess to assist me in physically dragging you out of the office,” Sam says exasperatedly.

Lena looks up at her, brows raised. “Sam, come on. I’m almost done with this, I just need a few more minutes.” She continues working through the pile of paperwork on her desk, pointedly ignoring Sam's elaborate arm gestures to indicate intense frustration.

“That’s what you said two hours ago. And this is what you always say,” Sam says, eyebrows raising. “All my hair will be grey by the time you leave this office. Lena, let me take over for a bit. Pretty please?”

Lena sighs. “I can do it, it’s okay. Trust me on this, I’ll be out of the office by seven tonight.”

Sam gasps like that’s the most heinous crime she’s ever heard of. “Lena! You just said you only needed a few minutes.” After a moment, she sniffs indignantly. “Okay, that’s it.”

Lena feels the pen in her hand being snatched from her, and she looks up at Sam, one eyebrow raised. “Seriously? Are we five?”

“Yes,” Sam replies, throwing the pen in the trash.

Lena grins. “Sam, that pen is expensive.”

“You can afford a new one,” Sam replies, not missing a beat. “I’ll even buy you a new one. Or fish it out of the trash for you later. But for now,” she says, pointing to the door of the office, “please exit this sad room.”

Lena stands up, shaking her head with a small laugh. “Should’ve known not to argue with you, Sammy.”

“Lena. No Sammy. Come on, we talked about this.” Sam gives her a stern look. At Lena’s raised eyebrows, she sniffs indignantly. “Don’t even start with me right now, Luthor. I’m out here _caring about you_ and doing you a favor, and this is how you repay me? By resurfacing a memory from the depressing recesses of my childhood? Why are we even friends?”

“Because you took my bra by accident in college. We’ve been over this,” Lena says, walking around her desk and stopping in front of Sam. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a walk in the park. I’ll be back in seventeen minutes and four seconds.”

Sam rolls her eyes affectionately and gently nudges Lena toward the door. “Just go, dork. I’ll see you later. Go meet someone hot in the park and get laid. God knows you need it.”

Lena smacks her. “Shut up. I have adequate sex.”

“The fact that you just said the word ‘adequate’ to describe how active your sex life is goes to show just how active it is. Which is not a lot.”

Lena glares at her.

Sam laughs. “Go and take a break, okay? For yourself. And me.”

Lena grins, which then turns into a soft smile. “Love you, Sam.”

Sam smiles back at her, moving around the desk and sitting in the chair. “Love you too.”

Lena ends up taking three minutes and nineteen seconds to walk to the park, so that means that she only has roughly fourteen minutes left before she can return to continue with her paperwork.

It’s not that she doesn’t want to stop working, it’s more that she has many things to oversee, and she’d just feel crappy if she didn’t do her job responsibly. She’s never been one to half-ass her job, so despite how demanding it can be at times, she’s vowed to be ready for whatever comes.

Taking a walk in the park is nice, definitely a literal breath of fresh air as compared to being cooped up in the office all day. But with most of her time being spent in the office, when she’s outside of it, she can’t help but wonder if everything is going alright without her there. Sam tells her that she overcompensates and takes on too much responsibility, but Lena doesn’t know how else to go about being a CEO.

She can hear the shouts of children and adults alike, running around the park and having fun. Some part of her wonders if she’ll ever be able to go out and have fun like they do. She spots a group of friends playing baseball, and a bench nearby.

She turns her attention away, walking to the bench. Right before she sits down, she hears a loud, “Golly! Watch out!”

Then everything goes black.

Lena doesn’t know how long it’s been before she wakes up to see wide blue eyes way too close to her face.

“Hi. I’m so, so, so glad you’re awake. I am so sorry. It was a total accident. Please don’t sue me. I am beyond sorry. Very, very sorry,” the woman in front of her says, leaning back and moving into her seat to give Lena some space to breathe.

Lena blinks at her, head feeling like she just got run over by a bus. She lifts a hand, pressing it against her head in the hopes of easing the throbbing ache. She looks at the woman, confused. “What?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to go so close to your face,” the woman rushes out, running a nervous hand through her hair. “It’s just— you know— you were out for _a super long while_ and I was so worried—” she catches herself, then looks at Lena, eyes softened with concern. “How are you feeling?”

“No offense, but who are you? What’s going on?” Lena asks, frowning, then wincing at the stinging pain that follows. Even _frowning_ makes her head hurt more.

The woman rubs the back of her neck, her cheeks coloring. “Well, I kinda maybe hit you in the head with a baseball. Like, _super_ hard.” Her eyes widen. “But it was a complete accident, I swear! I was aiming in a totally different direction, but I’m not the _best_ at baseball, and I just— it hit you. _Really_ hard. Then I brought you here.” She gestures at the room, clearly one in a hospital.

Lena wants to raise an eyebrow, but she can’t because she knows it’ll make her headache worsen even more than it already has, so she settles for staring blankly at the woman. “And can I get your name?”

The woman’s eyes widen. “Um. Kara. Kara Danvers. Please don’t sue me. I’ll die.”

“Nice to meet you, Kara. I’m Lena,” Lena says. She slowly lifts a hand, offering it out to Kara.

Kara stares at her hand, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then she tentatively takes Lena’s hand, as though taking it with a normal amount of strength will exacerbate her already splitting headache. “It’s— it’s nice to meet you too, Lena. Again, I am _so_ incredibly sorry. I just— I feel so bad.”

Lena wants to shake her head, but she knows her head will actually split open if she does that, so she settles for squeezing Kara’s hand, shaking her head ever so slightly. She releases her grip on Kara’s hand and closes her eyes. “It’s quite alright. It was an accident.”

She opens her eyes a little to see Kara shaking her head vigorously. “No! I mean yes! It was an accident. But it’s not alright. You hit your head _really_ hard. I’m surprised there was no bleeding.” She blinks, eyes wide and horrified, as though remembering what happened earlier.

Lena stares at her. “Did you hit the baseball _that_ hard?”

Kara sniffs. “I mean— yes, sort of. It hit you _really_ hard. Then you fell down and hit your head on the bench you were about to sit on. So that made it _way_ worse.”

Lena blinks. “Wow. I must be very concussed.”

Kara nods, looking sadder than the saddest puppy Lena has ever seen. “It’s pretty bad. I really hope you’re okay. I’ll pay for all your hospital fees and everything. And if you need anything, you can let me know.”

Lena shakes her head as much as she can without worsening her headache. “It’s really alright, Kara. I’ll get better in no time, and it was an honest mistake. I can settle my own hospital fees. And I’m sure you’ve been here a while,” Lena says, looking at Kara’s tank top and sports leggings. She clearly hasn’t left since she came to the hospital from the park. “You should head home and get a rest. I’ll be alright.”

Kara shakes her head vehemently. “Absolutely not! This is my fault, I want to help you out in any way I can. It’s not obligation, I promise! You’re really pretty.” Her mouth immediately snaps shut, eyes wide as saucers. “I mean— you know— you’re _pretty_ cool. Pretty nice. Very nice. I want to help.”

If Lena’s head wasn’t feeling like it’s about to break into pieces, she would actually take some time to admire how beautiful Kara truly is, with her sincere blue eyes, messily neat hair from working out, and genuine smile. But all she really wants right now is water and anything that can alleviate the pain in her head. If she continues on like this, she may actually pass out again.

“It’s really alright, Kara. How about you get some water and medication for this headache? Then you can go home.”

Kara opens her mouth to say something, likely to argue back. But before she can say anything, a redheaded woman walks into the room, stopping beside Lena’s bed.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor. I’m Dr. Alex Danvers, you can call me Alex. I’ll be your doctor, so if you need anything, you can just let me know,” she says with a small smile. She drops two pills into Lena’s hand, and passes her a glass of water. “The medication will help with the pain in your head. So you won’t feel like it’s about to split open.”

Lena takes the medication gratefully, washing it down with the water before looking at Alex. “You can call me Lena. I’m guessing you’re related to Kara?”

Kara sinks down in her chair while Alex gives her a pointed look, then looks back at Lena. “Yes, I’m her older sister. She and I brought you here immediately after you fell down. You’re pretty concussed, but it’s nothing some medication and rest can’t fix. Though, I would recommend staying away from strenuous activities. I also called your emergency contact to come and see you.”

As though summoned, Sam bursts into the room. “Holy shit, Lena, are you okay? I was so worried, I went _way_ over the speed limit. Got a couple of _very_ unnecessarily aggressive horns, but we’re all good. You aren’t looking so good, though.” She frowns worriedly.

Sam walks over to the bed, standing beside Alex. Lena musters a small smile. “Concussed, but okay. My head just hurts like hell. I feel like I got run over by a bus. Is everything okay at work? Does Jess have everything sorted out?”

Sam groans. “Lena! Stop talking about work! You have a fucking _concussion_! Focus on recovery, dork! I would hug you _so_ hard right now but I know your head is going to disintegrate if I do that.”

Alex nods. “She’s actually right. Not about the head disintegrating part, about the work part. I would advice you not to do too much work over the next few weeks to a month. It would be beneficial to your recovery.”

Sam grins. “See, doctor in the lab coat says it, so it’s facts.” She juts her thumb at Alex, cheeks flushing a little when they make eye contact.

Lena would raise her eyebrows if she could. She’s known Sam since college, she can tell when Sam thinks someone is hot. Lena looks at Alex. “She’s just kidding. She’s very mature inside, she just tends to choose to act like she’s five.” She gives Sam a pointed look.

Alex smiles at Lena, then at Sam. “Oh, don’t worry about it. Doctors take things way too seriously. Fun is good for us.” She offers a hand to Sam, who shakes it. “I’m Alex. Sister of the woman who hit Lena in the head with a baseball.”

Sam grins. “I’m Samantha Arias. You can just call me Sam. I’m the reason Lena was in the park and got hit in the head by a baseball.”

Lena glares at her. “Shut up. This is no one’s fault. Now, Sam, I love you, so I’m just going to say it. You and Alex can go outside and flirt, and I’ll continue with my attempt to convince Kara to go home.”

Sam blushes, rubbing the back of her neck. “Dork, stop it.”

Lena looks at her, unimpressed. Then she looks at Alex, who looks sheepish. “Can I get discharged today?”

Alex nods. “Yes, since I’m very sure that Kara will continue to stick to you like glue until you’re fully recovered, and that means I can observe you for the next few days to make sure there’s nothing serious. I know you don’t want to be kept here, either, so I’ll let you go since you seem fine. But if anything happens, we’re coming straight back here.”

Kara clears her throat, but stays silent, clearly waiting until she and Lena are alone to discuss the matter.

Lena nods through her headache. “Of course. Then I’ll be out in sixteen minutes and forty-two seconds.”

Alex looks at her, bewildered, and Sam just laughs. “That’s Lena for you. Come on, let’s go.” She reaches out to touch Alex’s arm, and they leave the room together, chatting softly.

Lena smiles a little, shaking her head.

Kara clears her throat again. “Lena, um. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything, but I _do_ feel bad about what happened. And I’d like to make it up to you.”

Lena shakes her head. “Kara, it’s really okay. You don’t have to do anything. I can manage on my own, and I have Sam as well. So I’ll be alright. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it. In fact, I’m already feeling a little better.”

Kara laughs a little, hand instinctively coming up and reaching over the bed frame to touch Lena’s lightly. “Well, that’s good then. But I still want to help you, if you’ll let me. It’s the least I can do.”

Lena looks down at their hands, and Kara follows her gaze, then immediately retracts her hand, cheeks flushing a crimson red. “Sorry. I’m so sorry. I promise I’m not creepy or anything, I just feel really unsettled letting this go and I really want to do whatever I can to help.”

Lena raises an eyebrow — some part of her heaves a sigh of relief at the fact that she can do that now, without her head feeling like it’s been run over by another bus. “Kara, it’s okay. You know that right?”

Kara nods. “I know. But I still want to.”

Lena looks at her, eyes searching her face. Kara’s face is flushed, eyes bright and hopeful, lips curled up slightly, almost nervously. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought that your guilt isn’t the only reason you want to help me.” She cannot believe she's flirting while concussed, but Kara is right there, and she's just so _pretty_ , and Lena just _has_ to shoot her shot.

Kara’s mouth opens and closes. “I— I mean, Lena—”

Lena shakes her head, giving Kara a small smile. “It’s okay, I know you do genuinely feel bad. Let’s get out of here, and we can exchange numbers. You can come over to my place tonight for dinner, my treat. Then you can keep an eye on me, as you wanted to.”

Kara blinks at her, speechless.

“Do you like Chinese?” Lena asks, eyebrows raised curiously.

Kara nods. “Yeah, that’s actually my favorite.”

Lena grins. “Great, then Chinese food it is. And Kara?”

Kara looks at her, eyes adorably wide. “Yeah?”

“Don’t feel bad, alright? It was an accident. And I don’t want you to feel bad, so don’t worry about it.” She gives Kara a smile.

Kara grins back at her. “Okay, but only because you said so.”

Later that night, there’s a knock on Lena’s door, and then a soft click, indicating that the door is opening. Lena had texted Kara after they exchanged numbers earlier in the day, telling her to just knock and come in because she doesn’t want to get up and answer the door with her concussion.

Lena had sent Sam off to go on a date with Alex, which Sam had claimed she smoothly clinched, but Lena knows that she probably did an excessive amount of nervous, cheesy flirting until Alex just asked her out instead. Either way, she had spent half an hour convincing Sam to go out and have fun, and that Kara would inform Alex if anything happened. It’s a pretty neat arrangement, as long as Kara isn’t a serial killer.

“Hey,” Kara says softly, walking over to the couch, where Lena is sitting with an ice pack pressed to her head.

Lena smiles. “Hello, Kara.” She pats the couch with her free hand. “Please, sit down.”

“I see you bought a lot of food,” Kara says, staring in awe at the vast amount of food on the table in front of them.

“I didn’t know what you liked to eat, so I just ordered most things. But Alex told me you haven’t eaten all day, and that you have a crazy appetite. So I figured it would be okay to order this amount of food.” The last sentence comes out as more of a question than a statement, and Lena turns her head slightly to see Kara smiling.

“Thank you, Lena. Really. I can’t believe _you’re_ the one treating _me_ to a meal after I gave you a concussion. Will you let me do something for you in return?” Kara asks sincerely.

Lena closes her eyes, leaning back against the couch. “Honestly, Kara, it’s nice to have your company here. I don’t mean for this to sound particularly personal, but it’s always just been me and Sam. I don’t have many friends. So the fact that you’re so insistent on making sure I’m okay even though you could very well just leave me to my own devices, I appreciate it.”

“Of course I’d want to make sure you’re okay! I hit you in the head with a baseball and gave you a concussion. It’s only right for me to make sure you’re alright,” Kara says.

Lena opens her eyes a little, looking at Kara. “Well, as concussed as I may have been earlier, and right now, I do believe I recall you telling me that you’re helping me because I’m pretty.”

Kara’s face flushes a bright crimson, just like the way it had earlier. “I— well, you _are_ pretty. But let’s just forget I said that.” She laughs nervously. Lena closes her eyes, head throbbing again. Kara’s voice shakes as she says, “Yeah, let's just pretend that never happened.”

Lena smiles a little. “I was just about to tell you how adorable I think you are in return, but I suppose I shan’t mention it anymore.”

“But you just mentioned it— oh,” Kara says in realization.

Lena opens her eyes through the pain. “I think you’re beautiful as well, Kara. It would be nice to get to know you better, perhaps after my head stops feeling like it got run over by a bus.”

Kara shifts closer to Lena, eliminating the space between them, and gently reaches up to take the ice pack from her hand. Lena watches as Kara presses it carefully back onto her forehead, looking down at her with concerned eyes. “How are you feeling?”

Lena musters a small smile. “Not very good, to be perfectly candid. But I’m sure it’ll get better eventually. It’s already feeling much better now that you’re here.”

Kara blushes again, laughing. Her face is _this_ close to Lena’s, and Lena really wants to kiss her, but they have Chinese food to eat, and she has a headache to work past. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, and I’m really sad about it, and I really want to help you focus on getting better. But, golly, Lena, you’re _so_ beautiful. And I really want to get to know you better too.”

Lena smiles. “That’s good to know. You’re the first person I’ve ever met who uses the word ‘golly’. I, for one, happen to think it’s adorable.”

Kara grins. “You’re making it hard to focus on your recovery, Lena.”

Lena looks up at her. “That’s the goal. My revenge for giving me a concussion is flirting with you to make you forget about your guilt. Evil me.”

Kara laughs. “You know, I know this whole situation is really sad because you got a concussion, but I’m glad that I met you because of it.”

Lena grins. “Could’ve gone without the concussion, but I’m glad too.”

Kara leans down and kisses her tenderly on the cheek. “Come on, let’s eat, then I’ll update Alex on your situation and we can do whatever you want.”

“Oh, trust me, what I want to do right now is way more strenuous than what I’m allowed to do.”

Kara chokes on air.

//

Kara flops onto her own bed, Lena following and lying half beside her, half on top of her. Kara’s hand immediately finds Lena’s back, absentmindedly tracing patterns on it.

“Hey, remember a year ago? When you almost died.”

Lena smacks Kara’s arm. “I did _not_ almost die, you dork. I just got a concussion.”

Kara shrugs. “Same thing. You know, I was so scared that day. I almost killed this random pretty lady that I was trying to impress. Clearly, things didn’t work out the way I wanted them to.”

Lena lifts herself up slightly, looking down at Kara with furrowed brows. “What? You were trying to impress me?”

Kara laughs. “I can’t believe I never told you. Yeah, I saw you walking in the park and I had hoped that you would look over. I wanted to swing the ball hard and far so that it would impress you, and maybe give me some adrenaline courage to go up and talk to you. But then I hit the ball in the wrong direction, _way_ too much power, _way_ too little accuracy, and I instantly regretted my mistake.”

Lena laughs, kissing Kara lightly. “Well, it wasn’t the best way to charm a lady, but at least it gave you an excuse to hang out with me every day for the next three weeks.”

Kara grins. “My plan all along.”

Lena’s eyebrows arch. “Yes, of course, love. Not like I distinctly remember you repeating several times that it was an accident or anything like that.”

Kara laughs. “I still regret it to this day, because, of course, you could’ve gone without the concussion.” She brings her hand up to the back of Lena’s neck, pulling her closer for a kiss. “But, as I said, I’m glad it brought us together.” She grins.

Lena smiles. “I’m glad, too. It hurt like hell, but it was totally worth meeting you.”

Kara’s grin widens. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena says, smiling softly at her girlfriend.

“You know, when I hit that ball, I guess I was technically going for a home run,” Kara says, grinning mischievously. “And if you think about it, I got the home run.”

Lena groans, slapping Kara on the arm. “Kara! Don't say it like that!”

Kara bursts into laughter. “It was a great joke! Come on! Not one, but _two_ home runs! One for you, and one for me!”

“Kara, no. That is _not_ how you should describe our first time. Or our sex life, for that matter.”

Kara kisses her, smiling adoringly. “I know this is so weird to say, but I’m really glad I gave you a concussion.”

Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck, grinning, and places a soft kiss there. “I’m really glad you gave me a concussion too.”


End file.
